Loving Her
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Grissom loves Sara, but so does Catherine. Who will win her heart? Ok, Catherine will but that doesn't mean there won't be a hell of a lot of drama along the way! R&R CS my 1st CSI fic! CHAP 5 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Loving her_ **

**Summary**Grissom loves Sara, but so does Catharine. Who will win her heart? Ok, Catharine will. But that doesn't mean there won't be a hell of a lot of drama along the way. SC, my 1st CSI fic.

**A/N: **Sara's point of view unless stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **CSI and its characters are property of some people who aren't me… -sigh- maybe someday though

…--…--…

Chapter 1- 

"Sara, you have to choose. Now."

What? What did Gil say? 'I have to choose _now_?' Oh god, how did it come to this? I'm standing here in Grissom's office, Catharine by the door, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, looking more hurt than I've ever seen her before, and Gil is standing behind his desk. No trace of emotion in his expression _or _his voice. Would it kill the guy to show a little emotion every once in awhile? I mean, give a girl a break!

Me? Well, I'm standing between the two of them, looking back and forth, and biting my lip-_hard…_Is that blood I taste? Forget about that, what about the butterflies practicing their karate in my stomach?

"Sara," This time Catharine said it. The way she says my name makes it sound like it's the greatest word in the world.

"I-I…"

Spit it out Sidle! Tell them who you choose! Tell them which one of them you really love!

"I-I…" No, we've covered that already. Sentences. Whole-_coherent_-sentences.

Whoa, wait. Before we do that let's back up for a minute. Back to when this _whole _mess got started. 2 months ago to the day.

…--…--…

_2 months ago_

Nick, Catharine, and I had just got back from a crime scene. Pretty messy. I'm not talking about gory messy, I mean, _muddy_. The three of us spent the better part of an hour sifting around in muck on our hands and knees trying to find a murder weapon that a suspect had hidden a few nights before after he killed his best friend for sleeping with his wife. The classics never get old. Now the murder weapon: a candlestick.

"Kind of reminds me of Clue. Ya know, the boardgame." I remember saying sarcastically.

"The angry husband, in the bedroom, with the candlestick." Catharine had added just as she picked up said weapon and held it up in a gloved hand.

"Thank god, I don't feel like playing anymore." Nick sighed in relief.

Anyway, we made it back to the lab. I had to bring the evidence over to Greg so by the time I made it over to the locker room Nick had just finished changing and was heading home. I was sitting on the bench taking off my boots when she walked in. Catharine Willows in all her glory.

"Hey, good work tonight." She nodded in my direction and stared to change, starting with her top.

"Yea…you too." I managed to say before I started to change myself. I was watching her from the corner of my eye. I think I nearly fell over when I saw what kind of bra she was wearing. Black lace. I'm not surprised though, I've seen her in everything from that little number to a pink one with flowers. I just think she looks hot is all.

Alright, so it's no secret I have a crush on the strawberry blond. Er, scratch that. It is. Just not to me. See, I've pretty much been crushing on Catharine since I first met her 6 years ago. I know we've never seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but like that's ever stopped me. I like to think all that tension between us is sexual. I may be wrong, but I'm allowed to dream, aren't I?

Before I can get caught up in another series of thoughts I notice Catharine standing right next to my locker, now fully dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Damn, I was so lost in my own little world I didn't even get to see if she was wearing underwear or not.

She looked like she was about to ask me something. But before she does I notice a little smudge of dirt across her cheek.

"Uh, you got a little…" I make a wiping motion across my face which she mimics but doesn't completely get, so I offer to help. Because I'm polite, not because I want to touch her. Honest.

"Here, lemme get that."

I run my thumb over her cheek, getting the dirt the first time but not letting her know that. I'm enjoying the contact. Then the next thing I know her lips are crushed against mine and my back is hitting the locker, her hands roaming through my hair as I pull her by her waist, trying to get as close as possible. I feel her tongue enter my mouth so I start sucking on it.

Then, just as quickly as it begun, it was over. She was backing away, looking either disgusted or terrified. I can't tell which.

"I-I'm sorry Sara." She says looking at the floor before rushing out.

"Cath!" I call, but it doesn't work. I turn around, still slightly in a daze from the kiss and gather the rest of my things and run out hoping to catch the older woman in the parking lot.

She was gone by the time I made it outside so I climbed into my Denali and started my drive home. This trip was slower than the others. I kept replaying the kiss in my mind. Did she start it or did I? Gosh her lips were so soft. She's such a great kisser. I wonder if she's great at other stuff too.

"Watch it Sidle, you're going to run your car off the road with thoughts like that." I warn myself, focusing on the road for about a minute before I'm right back to thinking about her.

…--…--…

The next few days went by just like normal. Catharine didn't bring up the kiss once. Well, neither did I. I didn't want to hear her say it was a big mistake. Have you ever had someone tell you kissing you was a bad idea? It stings. I was starting to think that she had forgotten about it until I caught her alone in the break room one night. She looked up and I could tell that being alone with me made her uncomfortable.

"Hey," I greeted as I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat opposite of her at the table.

She gave me a small smile and looked down at her magazine. "Hey,"

"Cath, about the other night."

"Yea, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. Must have been the tension or something."

Hmm, I guess we've established who started it. Somewhat of a relief.

"I thought you were straight."

"I don't think that's really any of your business." She looked up at me finally. Her blue eyes on fire.

"Well I think it is seeing as how you kissed me." I shot back.

"You kissed back!"

Uh oh, she's got me there. Quick, say something!

"Yea…well…I was just--caught up in the moment!"

Wait, what was that look? She looked-no-she couldn't be, she looked hurt there for a minute.

"So you regret it then?"

I sigh. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Alright." Best to just fess up now. Quick and painless. "No, I don't."

That exact second I feel something working it's way up my leg. Omigod, it's her foot! I wonder what she would've done if I had said 'yes'.

I'm pretty much on fire before I can get my mouth working again. It's amazing how much she's effecting me with such little effort. "Cath, wh-what…what are you…"

I don't get to finish my sentence because her foot reaches the inside of my thigh. A little moan escapes my throat. She's enjoying this just as much as I am. She's got one of the sexiest smiles I've ever seen plastered across her beautiful face.

"Shh," She whispers in a husky voice. "Don't talk Sar."

I gulp and try to get my breathing back to normal. My head is spinning. I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out soon. I was just about to jump out of my seat and kiss her again when the door opens and in walks Grissom. I straighten up in my seat and Catharine winks at me before turning around to face our boss.

"Ladies,"

"Hey Gil." Catharine says for the both of us because she can tell I'm still out of breath.

"Shift's almost over. You two can leave early if you have everything done." He offers and practically sinks into the couch. I can tell he's exhausted.

We both nod.

"Thanks Gris." I finally manage. We both stand up and are about to leave when he speaks again.

"Uh, Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I look over at Catharine who just gives me a little nod and walks out in the direction of the locker room. I bite my tongue and repress the urge to scream 'no freakin way! You can't talk to me!' and chase after the blond CSI.

I sit back down at the table where only a minute before I had been in pure bliss. "What about?"

He looked nervous. Really nervous.

"I was wondering. Um, I know this is against procedure. But, would you like to have din-I mean, breakfast with me?"

Uh oh.

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

Uh oh.

I look at the door and towards the lockers. Grissom seems to read my mind.

"Unless you and Catharine have plans."

Me and Catharine? Why would he say that? Did he know? What did he see?

"Um, I'd love to Gil, really. But…" He cuts me off.

"But you can't." He looks hurt. Oh, he took it the wrong way.

"Right." I start. "At least, not today. How about tomorrow?"

This seems to lighten his mood because he looks up and smiles at me. "Sure, that'd be great."

I nod. "Great, so, see ya tomorrow." With that said I calmly walk out and round the corner before sprinting like a mad person down the hall and into the locker room where I see what might just be the greatest thing I've ever laid eyes on; Catharine Willows, back leaned up against the locker, in nothing but a bra. Same one from last night actually.

I must have looked like a complete and total idiot because she said, in the sexiest voice I might add:

"Close you mouth Sar, something might fly in."

I shut my mouth and closed the distance between us. God, she looked so beautiful standing there. Her strawberry blond hair lying across her bare shoulders, a wicked smile on her lips. Those soft lips. She knows what she's doing to me. She saw it in the break room.

I put a hand over her flat stomach and feel the muscles tremble. Her head tilts back and I hear her groan. Apparently I have the same effect on her as she does on me. I push my lips against hers and immediately feel her tongue in my mouth.

Wow, this is much better than the other night. And that was pretty amazing.

Catherine's hands are already traveling under my shirt. Not to be shown up I start kissing her neck while one of my hands goes under her bra and starts massaging her breast.

"Sara," She moans. I love when she says my name. It makes it sound more special than it actually is. I respond to this by biting her neck a little bit and moving my second hand to her butt.

"Sara," She says again. I look up at her. Her face is already flushed, her lips swollen. Damn that's hot.

"My place?" She manages in between breaths. I kiss her one last time before I nod.

I'm going home with Catharine Willows! This is like some kind of dream. Some kind or wonderful, wonderful dream! Only, it's not.

TBC?… 

Cliffhanger, evil I know. But if you guys want to know what happens next you gotta review.

Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm surprised I got such good feedback for this story. You guys rock. But, J, dude, sorry there isn't gonna be any threesome. At least not with Grissom. If I ever do a 3-way it's gonna be w/ Greg and our girls. Thanks for the other suggestion though.

**Disclaimer: **CBS owns CSI and it's characters. Any similarities to events and/or quotes are entirely coincidental.

…--…--…

_**-**Catherine's POV_

I can't believe it. What's gotten into me lately? I mean, I'm practically throwing myself at Sara. Well, it's not like she's exactly the innocent party in this whole situation either…

I had no idea I was even into her. I can't say that the fantasy hasn't crossed my mind once or twice but to actually be going through with it? Ok, why am I making such a big deal about this? I've slept with other women before and half of them have been complete strangers! …But me and Sara? We have history…and- I know this sounds crazy but, maybe if I'm lucky we'll have a future too.

After what felt like an eternity in the car I pull into my driveway, Sara's Denali right behind me. I turn off the car and headed for the front door. I barely had the key in the lock when I felt the brunette wrap her arms around my waist from behind and start laying gentle kisses along the back of my neck. I can already feel my knees buckling. I nearly collapsed back at the lab from the locker room kiss, and _boy_…can that girl kiss!

'_Hurry it up dammit, I'm dyin here.' _I silently urge myself then finally made it through the barrier before I pushed Sara up against the door and smashed my lips against hers.

She pulled away. "Wait…"

"What?" That came out a little more annoyed than I had intended.

"Aren't you worried about Lindsey?"

"She's fine," I started and grabbed her hand, leading her upstairs. "She left for summer camp 3 days ago."

I practically threw her onto the bed. I can't believe how badly I want her. But gawd, everytime I stop kissing her all I can do is _think _about kissing her.

She pulled my shirt over my head in record time. But before I would let her continue I unbutton her pants and pull them down. I raise an eyebrow and can't help but smirk at what I see.

"Well, well, well. Sara Sidle wears a thong."

"Don't seem so surprised." She flashes her famous gap-toothed grin, making me melt.

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV _

"Why don't we just see what _you're_ wearing underneath, shall we?" I smile again as I watch Catherine stand up and start to strip painfully slow. I gasp at the sight in front of me. After years of fantasizing I'm finally able to see her naked. She's so beautiful, so perfect.

"Fuck," Is the only word I can manage.

She climbs on top of me, straddling my hips and I pull her to me for another kiss.

…--…--…

REVIEW!

Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You have _no _idea how happy they make me. Oh, and to clear up any confusion; I was kidding about the threesome. That was a sort of a hypothetical scenario. So, no one get their hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: **CSI is property of CBS. (CBS owns everything. It's insane.)

**Rating: T, but the F word is used a lil more freely this chapter. Nothin bad.**

**Chapter 3:**

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV_

I've been laying here for at least an hour. Just watching her sleep. Her chest rising and falling slowly, a thin sheet draped carelessly over her body. She's perfect. Catherine Willows is absolutely perfect. But then the reality of _us _sinks in. That's right, I said _us_. Would there even be an _us_? Was sleeping with me just her way of saying 'thanks' for not calling her a fuckin maniac for kissing me in the locker room? Dear god, it was a thank-you fuck! That's almost as bad as a pity fuck!

My heart sank. That was probably it. I mean, up until a few days ago I had no idea that Catherine was even into women. Let alone me. I took my hand off of her stomach and turned to the digital clock at the bedside…3 hours till shift started. As much as it kills me I think I better leave. I lean over and kiss her on the lips softly one last time before I crawl out of bed, gathering my things, before I slowly slip out.

…--…--…

_-Catherine's POV_

I walked into the lab half an hour early tonight. Of course I _did _wake up much earlier than usual. I remember feeling the weight on the bed shift then a very noticeable absence of the warm body that had been next to me. I was so hurt when I realized that Sara had left and though I had a pretty good theory on why this happened I wanted to hear it from her first.

I found her in the locker room tying her brunette hair into a ponytail, staring blankly at the floor. I smirked; this was probably my new favorite room because it's where Sara and I shared our first kiss.

"Sara…"

She jumped. "Shit!"

"Sorry I-"

"No…no i-it's ok. I'm just a little jumpy tonight."

I decided just to skip the pleasantries and get down to business. I tried to hide the pain in my voice but I think it was pretty evident. "Why'd you leave?"

Sara looked up at me. Her chocolate brown eyes looked so confused. Is that a good thing? I tried to study her expression further but she turned toward her locker.

"I thought it was what you would've wanted."

That sentence came out quiet but I heard it just fine. I cautiously took a few steps toward her before resting my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up but eventually relaxed.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, still turned away from me. I bit down on my tongue in frustration. How were we supposed to have a serious conversation when she won't even _look _at me? I spun her around and pushed her back against the locker. I took a step closer. Our faces only inches apart.

"Sara," I started in a husky voice. "Last night was fucking amazing. _You_-were fucking amazing."

"Really?" Omigod, she's blushing. She's so damn adorable when she blushes. I just nod, not trusting my voice.

The next thing I know she's pulling our bodies unbelievably close and she's whispering in my ear.

"You were fucking amazing too, Cath." I smile and brush my lips against hers. Not forcefully, just lovingly enough so that she knew that I meant it.

We separated a minute later and she was glowing.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" I offered as I ran a hand up and down on her arm.

She frowned. I'll never forget that frown. She looked so torn, like she was afraid that I'd yell at her if she spoke. But I'd never hurt her like that or in any other way. _Never. _

"Um, I-I sorta have plans."

"What kind of plans?" I know that was none of my business, but hey, inquiring minds wanna know.

"A date…with Grissom."

Whoa.

I take a large step backwards.

"Oh," I start. What do you say to that? Seriously, because I have _no _idea. "That's ok. Some other time then."

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV_

_Oh dammit. I've gone and upset her. Good job Sidle. _

"He asked me out last night in the break room."

Her blue eyes widened briefly. "Is that what he…"

I cut her off by nodding. That very moment I wanted to cancel breakfast with Gil so fast. I mean, I don't even know why I said 'yes'. I had a crush on him when I first started off here at CSI but that quickly faded and was replaced with my obsession with Catherine. And now that I knew that she liked me what did I need Gil for?

Support?

Rebound?

Love?

I'm not sure. I just know that if I _do _cancel on the older man it will probably tell Catherine just how I truly feel. And I'm not ready for that yet because I don't know if she feels the same way.

"Do you maybe want to do something the day after? Are you even off?"

She shook her head.

"No, sorry. What about Saturday?"

Saturday? I really don't think I can wait until then. Regardless, I nod my head and smile brightly which seems to lighten her mood because she walks back over to me and kisses my on the cheek. Right then and there I vow to never wash that cheek again. She winks at me one last time before strutting out of the room, same confidence that she always displays.

_Damn, the power that woman has over me._

**TBC….**

**Sorry, short chapter. Next one will either be Gil's and Sara's date or a lil somethin else. ;-)**

**Lol. So now please go review.**

**Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys, I got a lil lazy.**

**Disclaimer: CSI is property of CBS**

**Chapter 4-**

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV_

I took a sip of my coffee before smiling across the table at Gil. That morning, for our breakfast date we decided to go the tiny pancake house near the lab.

He smiled back nervously at me and took a bite of his pancakes.

"The food is delicious."

I nodded. "Best pancakes in town." I popped a syrupy morsel from my own plate into my mouth to emphasize my point.

Even after we had both cleared our plates we stayed at our small table in the corner drinking coffee discussing everything from our latest case to the article he was writing about African hissing cockroaches. Can't say that that was exactly my favorite conversation but you should've seen the way his eyes lit up from behind his glasses when he was explaining it all to me.

When Gil dropped me off at my apartment he walked me to my front door.

"Thanks for breakfast Gil, I had a really great time."

It looked like he was about to start blushing. "Me too Sara, I'm glad you agreed to join me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like it's pretty unbelievable that I'd go out with you."

He looked at his feet and adjusted his glasses. "Well…it in a way kind of is. I mean, you're beautiful and perfect and I'm well…" He held out his hands as to prove his point. "I'm _me_. I'm Grissom-- with my pet spider and fetal pig in formaldehyde."

"Ok…" I chuckle. "I'll admit, I'm not too fond of the baby pig…or the spider…or the rest of your bugs. But in a way, those are some of the things I love about you. They make you- _you_."

He starting blushing when I mentioned the word 'love'. He's kinda cute when he's nervous. Er, anyway…

"I…uh…" He stuttered.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Gil, see you tonight."

He smiled. "Night Sara."

…--…--…

_-Catherine's POV_

That night I walked into the lab and after setting my things in my locker I headed to the break room to grab a much-needed cup of coffee. But as soon as I stepped into the doorway I knew that I was going to need something _much _stronger than coffee. My heart instantly sank when I saw Grissom and Sara sitting at the table laughing over some joke that Sara had made. I've never seen Grissom laugh before, and I gotta admit; the sound of it sent chills up and down my body. Remembering that they had a date this morning didn't help matters much either. I don't remember clearing my throat, but I must have because both of them stopped and turned in my direction.

"Evening Catherine," Grissom was the first to speak out of the three of us which was a relief because I didn't think that I could've trusted my voice.

Sara was looking at me like a little girl who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I pretended not to notice and nodded then walked over to the coffeepot and poured myself a mug. I had no reason to be jealous. Sara wasn't my property. She wasn't my girlfriend. Hell, we haven't even been out on a date yet! We've just slept together…I seriously doubt her and Grissom have done that. I shudder at the thought. Grissom touching her like that was one image I didn't need floating around in my head.

I turn around and notice that they've already gone back to their little conversation. I roll my eyes and walk out and head straight to my office. Gil wouldn't be handing out assignment for another 10 minutes, so I figure that I'll just leave the two love birds alone.

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV_

I heard someone clear their throat and Grissom looked up so I turned around only to see Catherine standing in the door way with a blank expression on her face. I feel like someone just kicked the air right out of my lungs. I know I shouldn't feel guilty about being with Grissom right now, but I do. It doesn't make any sense. Catherine and I aren't serious. I mean, we're not even going out on our first date until Saturday!

Grissom says something like 'Evening Catherine,' and she just nods her head and goes over to the counter. By now Grissom has started talking again but I'm barely listening. I'm watching her out of the corner of my eye but when she turns back around I quickly turn my gaze back to Gil and nod at whatever it was he was saying.

…--…--…

Back in Catherine's office she was banging her head on her desk over and over. Not hard enough to any damage though. She was just frustrated.

She stopped and propped her head up with one hand.

"Dammit Willows, get a hold of yourself. Sara's a big girl, she's allowed to date other people."

"But I don't want her to date other people." She argued with herself making her think that she hit her head _too _hard on her desk.

"Well then just tell her that!"

"But I can't! What if she doesn't feel the same way just yet? Then I risk scaring her off."

Just then Catherine's door and Sara stuck her head in.

"Talking to yourself, are we?"

Catherine straightened up. "Uh, hi Sara! I-I was just…talking to myself." She blushed.

Sara chuckled.

"So, any particular reason for your visit or did you just come to watch me embarrass myself?" The blonde folded her hands out in front of her.

"I think it's kind of cute when you're embarrassed." She flashed her famous gapped tooth grin before she felt herself blushing when Catherine smiled right back. "Umm, actually, Grissom handed out the assignments. Me and you have a DB over on 5th."

"Speaking of which," Catherine started as she stood up. "How was your date this morning?"

Sara found it odd that Catherine wanted to know about her date but decided to tell her none the less.

"It was good, yea, we're actually going out again."

"Oh," Catherine sounded less than pleased.

Sara picked up on this immediately. "You're not jealous, are you Cath?"

"Me? No. Never." The older CSI avoided her gaze.

The brunette looked down at her feet briefly. "So are we still on for Saturday?"

Catherine hooked a finger under Sara's chin and lifted it so they were looking at each other.

"Definitely," She replied before leaning in and kissing the taller woman.

When they both pulled away Sara had a goofy smirk plastered on her face.

"Right then…we should, uh, get going then."

Catherine opened her office door. "After you."

TBC… 

…--…--…

Sorry that was a lil dull. I'm tired, but, next chapter will have some of the angst you guys wanted!

Ok, ya see that lil lavender button down in the corner?…That's the one! Press it and leave a nice lil ego boosting comment for me! Ya know you wanna!

Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah, sorry for the wait guys. School started up again and I got busy…sorrrrry!_

**Disclaimer: CSI is property of CBS…blah, blah, blah.**

All grammar mistakes are just me getting used to my new computer.

…--…--…

_-Sara's POV_

I paced back and forth in the living room of my apartment then stopped for the umpteenth time that night and glanced at the clock hanging above the TV. 8:58. Catherine should be here in two minutes then we'd be off on our first official date. God, why the hell did that scare me?

It scares me in the in good way though. If there's a good way to be scared that is.

8:59

I unclench my fists from the death grip that I had at them in at my sides. It'll be ok. It's just a date…a date with Catherine…the woman who's haunted your dreams for years. The woman that can make you go weak in the knees with just a glance. Yea, that'd be her.

9:00

"Oh god, I'm gonna die."

Just as I started debating rushing to the bathroom to throw up there was a knock at my door. Why does she have to be so punctual? Whatever happened to being fashionably late? I could totally go for that right now. No, cuz then I'd feel like she was blowing me off. Ah screw it. I don't know how I feel right now.

I crossed the room and unlatched the 3 locks I had before opening the door. (Hey, I may be capable of protecting myself, but I'm still a single woman living alone in Las Vegas. I'm conscientious, so sue me.)

Ok…Ok…deep breaths…C'mon Sara, open the door. You can do it.

I actually manage to do that and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to have my jaw surgically shut when I see Catherine standing in front of me.

"Catherine…you look…wow."

She grinned at me and I could feel myself blush. Damn her.

"Thanks. Lindsey helped me pick out the dress…you look great too."

I had to look down to remember what outfit I had picked out for the night. Black dress pants with a navy blue sweater. That was nothing compared to the black spaghetti strap dress Catherine had on…with her hair pulled back, only a few stands framing her face…I'm not going to make it through the night. I know it.

"So…" She started and glanced around.

It finally dawned on me that I hadn't even invited her in yet. I kicked myself mentally for being such a spaz so early in the night and stepped aside for her to pass and as she did I got a whiff of her perfume; vanilla and lavender. Very fitting. She never wears perfume to work because she says that it messes with the scene. Smart lady.

"You ready?" She asked. I watched her gaze around my apartment for a minute before answering.

"Uh…yea. So where we going?"

"Well I was thinking we could go see that new romantic comedy that's out then head over to that little Italian place that's not too far from my place."

Ok…I'll be honest, the only part of that sentence I heard was 'romantic' and 'my place' and I liked the sound of both of those. In fact, I don't feel like I'm dying anymore. Actually it kinda feels like I'm floating. I could definitely get used to this.

"Sounds great." I flashed my trademark grin before grabbing my jacket and following her out the door.

…--…--…

_-Catherine's POV_

Alright, so maybe I spent more time watching the beautiful brunette next to me than I did watching the cheesy romantic comedy…trying _extremely _hard not to notice the jolt of electricity that shot through me whenever her hand brushed against mine… and maybe I could care less about the Chef's Special at whatever Italian restaurant we went to…but I had fun. A lot more fun than I've had in a really, really long time actually.

Sara seemed to have a good time too. I'm used to seeing her in work mode, but tonight she was…normal. As weird as that sounds. She's pretty funny too. I've never been that close to wine coming out of my nose before.

After we left the restaurant we went to one of the local coffee shops. She took the one nonchalant excuse I was going to use to invite her to my place. Just gotta pray that it wasn't on purpose.

By the time we made it back to Sara's apartment it was already midnight. I guess we both sort of lost track of the time at the coffee house. That's ok though, I like spending time with her.

"I had fun tonight." I smiled warmly.

Sara leaned up against her doorframe casually, but she was fidgeting with her keys. "Yea, me too." She looked at me before becoming interested in her keys again. "Do you wanna come inside?"

"I'd love to, but I think I'd better get home. My mom's watching Lindsey. Raincheck?"

"Ok."

"Ok…" I mocked. "Try not to sound so enthusiastic Sara."

She chuckled. "Yea, wouldn't wanna do that."

"Night Sara."

"Night Cath. Tell Linds I said hi."

I nodded before leaning over and capturing her lips in my own. I couldn't help it. I've been wanting to kiss her all night. I'd like to think I have _a little _self control when it comes to her, but then again, who am I to deny myself something as great as kissing Sara Sidle?

I pulled away but kept my face close to hers. "See you at shift tomorrow." She just nodded before fumbling with her keys once again and making her way inside. Once I was sure she wasn't still standing on the other side of the door I turned on my heels and walked happily to my car. I can't wait to get to work tomorrow.

_TBC…_

Ok, so that was a slow chapter. I just needed to get something written. I'll try to update again soon…Angst on the way…hopefully. Pleez review!

Nicole…


End file.
